The Best Tour Ever
by musicalreader
Summary: Set a year before A Long Time Coming, this is a Theanore piece, read it and rate, have questions? see my profile and send me a message.warning, third chapter has a mature scene. heads up is written in. crappy summary but a great read. seriously, enjoy.
1. A Picture Tells A Thousand Lies

The Best Tour Ever Part I

A Picture Speaks A Thousand Lies

A story of Life and What Happens

By musicalreader

(Please note that this story happens a year before A Long Time Coming)

"_**Dave**_!" Theodore yelled from his room in the Sevilles house, "When did Rob say he'd be getting here with the bus?!"

"He'll be here as soon as he picks up the Chipettes!" Dave yelled in reply. Dave remembered when it was just Alvin who yelled through the house. But since Theo had gotten involved with the track and field team at school, no doubt inspired by his new girlfriend, he'd found a new wellspring of confidence.

Meanwhile, Theo was upstairs pacing in his room and wondering just how long it would take the girls to get packed. He figured that Jeanette and Ellie would be ready with their stuff as soon as the tour bus pulled up, Britney on the other hand, could take all day to get her clothes packed in the storage cabinet under the bus.

"Oh man, we're going to be stuck in L.A. until midnight just waiting for Britney to pick out her stage makeup." He groaned.

Then he remembered that he still hadn't packed _**his**_ stuff yet. And the last thing he wanted was his brothers thinking he was lazy, even_** Alvin**_ had his stuff packed and by the door. All of a sudden Dave poked his head into Theo's room and smiled.

"Hey Theodore, how's it going?" he asked innocently.

"Not good Dave, I still have to pack my clothes, I already have all of my entertainment packed, and I have all of my bathroom stuff, but I totally blanked on what to bring to wear." He said brusquely as he hurried over to his closet and tried to find his favorite sweater.

"Well, I just wanted to have a little talk to you about a couple of things for the trip. Now I know that you and Eleanor have recently been going out and it has been perfectly fine with me because I knew where you guys were going, but with you guys taking this tour by yourselves and only Rob in charge, I want to make one thing perfectly clear." Dave rambled

"What is it Dave?" Theo asked, slightly concerned, Dave only rambled when he was nervous.

"I just want to impress upon you the seriousness of this situation. There are two huge beds on the bus, one for you boys and one for the girls. I want it perfectly clear that I do not expect _**anything **_between you and Ellie to end up in the bed." Dave said with a little color coming to his cheeks at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh!" Theo answered slightly stunned by this news, he had never considered that things would go that far between him and Ellie, "Well, that's ok Dave; I don't expect anything to happen between…"

But he was cut off by Dave, "Now, I know that you don't plan on anything happening, but I'd rather see you embarrassed and prepared than innocent and unprotected. So that's why I got you these." As he said this, he brought out a small box with the words blacked out and a square of paint where the picture would normally be, nevertheless, Theo felt he knew what the small box contained.

"Uh, Dave, are those_** condoms**_?" he asked, his face as red as Alvin's shirt.

"Yes, yes they are." He replied, "This does not imply that I condone the use of these, but I'd much rather know that if anything happens, you will be prepared."

" Th-th-thanks, I-I think…" he stuttered out, still a little abashed at the whole conversation.

"You've taken health class right?" Dave asked

"Yeah, I know what they're for and how to use them, in theory." Theo answered

"Good, now that that's out of the way, I'm going to tell you the same speech I gave to your brothers. I am going to call all of you each night while Miss Miller is talking to the girls. I will be checking in with Rob each stop to make sure things are on track. Your director Mr. Frisk will be at each concert venue with your instructions, other than that, I expect you guys to do your shows without incident or accident. Are we clear?" he asked sounding to the whole world like a stern father.

"Yeah Dave, I get it, and if anything goes wrong or we have to stop?"

"Then I want you to immediately call me and explain, I'll make the final call. If anything happens onstage and one of you is injured, call 911 and I'll bring you all home if it's serious."

"Got it Dave!" Theo responded happily, after all the thought of a two month cross country trip was cool enough, but getting to do it practically all by himself was pure awesomeness.

Not to mention the fact that he would be around his girlfriend almost nonstop, which was fine by him since they had track and field and school to talk about, not to mention the mini kitchen on the bus. This trip was going to be _**great**_.

When the bus finally pulled up to the Seville house at quarter to nine, the Chipettes were waving excitedly to the boys to get their stuff loaded and get moving. The actual loading took about ten minutes but Dave's last minute instructions to Rob took almost a half hour.

"If those two take any longer talking about our curfew, I'm going to start hiking to New Mexico." Eleanor said jokingly.

"Oh, I hear you," Theo replied, "Hey Ellie, did you guys get the weights packed at your house?" he asked.

"Yep, I also brought the iron gym for sit-ups and pull-ups." She answered with a smile that would have lit up the Hollywood sign.

"_**Cool**_, this will be my first road trip since I started track and I don't want to get all soft." He said hesitantly, conscious about the word soft around Ellie. She was still a little sore about her weight even though all of it was muscle.

"Don't you worry Theo; I've toured with this stuff _**all**_ the time and I never get out of shape. I'll show you tomorrow the workout I made up for your brothers and me. Simon starts weight training next year, right?"

"Yeah, he spent all of last weekend looking up books on how to exercise properly, me and Alvin had a good laugh." He replied with a mischievous grin.

Ellie gave him a dirty look, "Now Theodore, I'm _**shocked**_, do you remember what it was like for you when you started on field events and you couldn't lift the shot-put enough to _**throw**_ it?"

"Don't remind me." Theo groaned, "I was in pain for _**weeks**_ after the first workout you put me through."

"Then have a little sympathy for Simon, besides, he's taller and a little older, so he's already pretty strong. The only thing he needs is tone." She mentioned matter of factly.

"Yeah, whatever," Theo answered offhandedly, sounding to Eleanor just a _**little**_ too much like Alvin.

As the kids sat in the bus waiting for Dave to run through the safety checklist, their minds wandered to different things.

Simon thought of how Dave had put him and Jeanette in charge of their siblings.

Jeanette thought of how Simon and she would be working close together to make the concerts a success.

Alvin and Britney were each thinking the same thing; of seeing their names in lights all through the country _**again**_.

Theo was thinking about all the fun he was going to have on the trip with Ellie. They would cook and workout, and when they were worn out or ready to try their latest recipe, they had each brought some movies to watch.

And then there were Ellie's thoughts. She was imagining what it would be like to spend so much time with Theo. She was also nervous about the press, they had been trying to get the inside story on the tour for weeks now, and they had even gotten so far as to find out that she and Theo were now going out, a fact that Dave had tried to keep private for as long as he could. "Oh well," Ellie thought to herself, "They were bound to find out sooner or later." What worried her was that the tabloids would make some really stupid claims while they were sharing the bus.

"…ok kids?" Dave finished, clearly not having noticed that the kids were each in their own little worlds, "You all understand what to do in each city? You know where to stay away from and you know who to avoid?"

"YES DAVE!" the six squirrely chipmunks replied loudly, he had gone over the same instructions several times with each of them.

"Alright then, well Rob, I guess you have it handled from here on out right?" Dave asked nervously, still a little apprehensive about the whole tour.

"Sure thing Mr. Seville, I got this." He reassured Dave, "Hey! You kids ready for New Mexico?!" he called out.

"YEAH!" they chorused back, clearly excited.

"Alright then, well goodbye boys, I'll call you tomorrow at lunch, girls, Miss Miller said she'd call you at lunch as well."

As Dave finished, rob pushed him off of the bus reassuring him that everything would be fine etc. and shut the door on him as he tried to keep talking. When the doors shut, the boys breathed a sigh of relief and started to talk about what they wanted to do in each city, and the girls started to talk about what they would wear on stage at their first stop in Salem, Oregon. After about an hour on the road however, the kids started to feel a little sleepy and when Rob pulled over at a rest stop, they decided that they would try and sleep for the rest of the night.

As they began to re-board the bus, none of them noticed the shadow that seemed to follow them.

While the rest of the kids slept on the ride, Theo found that it was impossible to get into a restful spot. After an hour of furiously turning about in the bed that his brothers and he shared, he decided that a late night snack would probably help him out. When he got to the small kitchenette at the bus, he looked in the fridge to find a six pack of pudding cups with one already gone. "Strange," he thought, "I didn't see anyone take one out earlier, and Rob hasn't left his seat to get one…" as he shut the door, he found his answer, Ellie was sitting on the couch watching one of the movies she had brought along for the ride, and eating the missing pudding cup.

When Theo saw that she there, he smiled, pulled out a pudding cup and sat next to her, careful not to interrupt her movie. When the movie was over, Theodore saw Ellie tear up a little, confused, he asked, "What's wrong Ellie?"

"Oh it's nothing Theodore," she answered, "it's just that I always cry when I watch The Corpse Bride."

"Why would a movie like that make you cry?" he asked, confusedly

"I guess it's the whole meaning behind the story," she said, "I guess, sometimes, I feel like the Bride, you know?"

"No, not really." He replied bluntly, confusion still etched on his every feature.

"You know, you look really cute when you get confused Theo." She said with a small smile.

After a few more minutes of silence where they just sat on the couch and just held each other. Theo spoke up, "Hey, do you remember when you and I first started going out?"

"Yeah," she replied, "It was only just a few months ago."

"Well, do you remember why I asked you out?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't know what finally made you want to ask me out, I just remember feeling so great when you asked me out." She answered

"Well, do you want know why, and in exchange, you tell me why you're feeling sad?"

She smiled up at him, "ok then mister mystery, why did you ask me out?"

"Well, it all started about three months age when I was still going out with that bitch Julia…"

THREE MONTHS AGO…

Theodore felt like shit. That was the only way to describe what he felt like. In one day, his whole world had fallen apart. Just hours ago at lunch, he had walked in on an abandoned classroom to try and get some more writing done for his English report, only to find his girlfriend Julia making out with a member of the lacrosse team. When he saw this, his only reaction besides shock was to yell at her for cheating. And then the bitch tried to turn the situation around and accused him of cheating on her with Ellie. "That is the _**final straw**_," he thought to himself as he yelled back, "I don't care anymore you _fucking whore_! I don't care if you drag _**my**_ name through the mud trying to keep your reputation clean, but _**NO ONE**_ tries to hurt my friends!"

And with that, he stormed out to the shocked faces of his brothers and the Chipettes. With the tears rising out of him uncontrollably and the rage slowly seething out of him in small tremors, he ran out to the field where he usually went now to calm down.

As he got to the hut where the javelins were stored, he yanked open the doors and collapsed on the mats folded up in the corner face first and cried.

"How could I have been so _**stupid**_?" he asked himself out loud, "Everyone probably knows now and I'll bet anything that slut is saying it's my fault."

After he cried over his broken trust for a good 15 minutes, he sat up and put his head in his head. He now had a throbbing headache thanks to the crying he had just done. As he sat and thought over his pain, the shed door cracked and a familiar voice asked, "Theo? Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah Ellie, I'll be ok in a little bit." He replied smiling slightly at the fact that his best friend was there.

Ellie poked her head inside the shed, "Well just so you know, I went into the office and told them you were sick and had gone home, the secretary didn't like it that you hadn't gone in yourself to checkout, but she said to feel better." she said like she was talking to a little kid.

"Thanks Ellie. That really makes it easier, at least now I don't have to worry about English class."

"Do you want to talk about what happened? We walked by the door and heard screaming and then the next thing we know, you come stumbling out of the room purple in the face and shaking. I was _**worried**_ Theo." She said caringly

After a couple of deep breaths he explained that for the past few weeks, he had a suspicion that Julia was cheating on him, but he had completely lost it when he walked in on her actually making out with another guy.

When he was done with his story, he closed his eyes in disgust at himself, why hadn't he broken up with her weeks ago. His instincts had never been wrong before. Why did he ignore them when it applied to girls?

Suddenly Eleanor piped in, "You know, maybe it's for the best that you caught them, another few days and I'm sure she would have started a rumor that it was you who was cheating."

Theo realized that she was right, that was just the sort of thing he could see Julia doing.

"Besides," Ellie continued, "I've seen her in the locker room bragging about all of the guys she's been with, and she is just an all around bitch. You know she doesn't have any real friends because she keeps messing with people."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Theo answered, "But it still hurts that she smashed my trust. I wish I could meet a girl who would never _hurt_ me. If I could find a girl like that, I'd be the happiest guy alive."

As he finished his sentence, he saw that Ellie had tears in the corner of her eyes, eyes that he had seen a million times before, but for some reason he couldn't explain, seemed to be the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Why are you crying Ellie?" Theodore asked concerned that something had happened to _**her**_ today as well.

"Oh Theo, it's nothing, I just think that you are really oblivious sometimes." She laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Wait," he said as he started to think, "I'm guessing that it's not every friend that would care enough about them to the point that they go looking for them in a shed. Am I right?"

"You're close." She said still giggling.

"Now that I think about it, _**you've**_ never hurt me, have you?" he asked as recognition dawned on him

"Nope, I've never hurt you and would never try to."

"Ellie," he gasped as he finally got the message, "Do you maybe want to go out sometime and get dinner or go for a walk in the park?"

"Oh Theo, I'd _**love **_it!" she squealed as she realized that he had just asked her out.

And with that, they embraced with pure joy that they had each finally found someone to truly be with.

"Wow, I only knew my side of the story before…" Eleanor said stunned that Theodore had told her something so personal.

"Yeah, now a deal's a deal, why are you so sad?" he asked, his voice still a little choked up from the slightly painful memories.

"Oh right," Eleanor answered taken slightly off guard, "Well, the reason I'm sad is that I've had this really bad feeling for the past few weeks, like someone or something is watching me. The only time I feel like I'm not being watched is when I'm around you."

"Oh, well if you don't think I pay attention to you, I can fix that." Theo responded hurt in his voice.

"Now, you know I didn't mean it like that Theo, I just meant that when I'm around you, I feel safe." She said with a smile.

"Oh!" Theo said excitedly, "I didn't know I meant so much to you Ellie."

Eleanor sighed and pulled Theodore in closer, "Of course you mean a lot to me Theo, you're the first guy I've ever liked this way, and certainly the only one I would trust to keep their self control on a long trip like this." She said smiling as she pulled Theo in for a kiss.

The next morning, the kids woke up to find that they had crossed the California state line and were now only about a few hours from the state capitol where they would put on the first show in their 48 state tour. The kids had tried to convince Dave to let them also fly to Alaska and Hawaii, but the thought of the kids being alone and the boys seeing the girls in nothing but their swimsuits made Dave and Miss Miller too nervous to let them.

When Simon went up to the driver's side of the bus, he was amazed to find that Rob had made it through the entire night without anything but the occasional rest stop and refueling. When Simon insisted that he pull over to grab a quick nap, Robs response was, "Now look here little man, you kids may be rock stars, but I'm a driver, and if there's one thing I'm good at, it's staying awake. I make night runs all the time and I know my limit. So far, my record is 3 days straight without sleep. You're in good hands, now go back there and enjoy the ride." He smiled at Simon as he said this.

"Well, if you're sure you're alright, but if you get tired, I'm sure the director will understand if we're a little bit late." Simon replied in his usual matter of fact way.

After his little trip up to the "Cockpit" as Rob called it, Simon returned back to the rear to find his siblings battling it out on Guitar Hero III, and Eleanor was hard at work in her little corner of the bus with the hand weights; meanwhile Britney and Jeanette were back on the couch. As Simon drew closer though, the girls got real quiet and Simon saw Britney putting away a magazine. "Girls," Simon thought, "I may never understand them" but as he was walking away, he noticed that Jeanette was blushing. "Oh well," he thought to himself, "She is probably overheating a little. I'll probably go turn down the heat."

"Come on Theo, you can do better than that!" Alvin chided

"I could if you'd stop using that damn lefty flip Alvin!" Theodore shot back, daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Hey Si, you want to play winner?" Alvin offered as he turned on another battle mod, a string cutter, Simon noted.

"No, its ok, I need to go practice my bass anyways. I suggest you practice your guitar before we show up in Salem. The last thing we need is a crappy guitarist for our first show."

"Ah, you sound like _**Dave**_ Simon." Alvin joked

"Actually, Simon," Eleanor interrupted, "you and I have a date with the weights. You said you were taking weight training next year right?"

"Yes, I am, but I really think that we should wait for the workout until after we get to the hotel."

"Hehehe, sounds to me like big brother is _scared_ by the thought of an Eleanor Workout." Theo remarked pointedly

"Theo, we talked about this last night, now unless you want me to _**improve**_ on your workout when it's your turn, shut up" Eleanor said with a smile

"Oh _**hell**_ no…" Theo trailed off obviously shaken up by the thought of a more intense workout

And so the kids passed the time until they arrived in Salem to their first venue in the local colleges' football stadium. By the time they actually got to the stadium from their hotel, it was only four hours until show time.

"Ok kids, you girls all know your moves and the songs you're going to do?" their director asked nervously

"Yes!" the girls responded enthusiastically

"Good, and you boys know the order of the songs you're playing, and you know your lyrics?"

"Yeah, we got this director man." Alvin responded casually, "Just point us towards the front and turn on the mics so we can run through the show a little first."

"Of course." And he showed the girls where their starting places would be and showed the boys how to work the effects pedals for the instruments.

After that, the kids took over, giving directions to the stage crew and running through their set list in record time. After they were done, they still had about an hour to kill before the ticket booths opened to let people in, so they decided to go backstage and chill for a little and get their makeup and clothes right.

An hour and a half later, the stadium was filled to capacity in the stands, and the folks who got field spots were sitting on shoulders to make space. When the lights went down, the crowd was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Then the lights flashed as the opening power chords for Witch Doctor blared out of the speakers and the fans went insane.

Three hours and 25 songs later, the Chipmunks were backstage winding down from their first performance.

"_**Man**_ was that fun or _**what**_?!" Alvin asked excitedly, "Did you guys hear the _**crowd**_ out there? That was the best show I've done in _**months**_!"

"Yeah well, it's easy to get the fans excited when you're the one _**crowd surfing**_ while you do your little solos Alvin." Theo glowered

"Geez man, what crawled up _your_ ass and died?"

"Think about how Theo must feel," Jeanette said, "_**All**_ of us get to move around and see the people, while Theo's the one who keeps the beat going and he can't get out there and meet the fans screaming for him. And to top it all off, you _**never**_ give him the chance to get in a drum solo Alvin."

"Oh man. That true Theodore?" Alvin asked, this time sounding a little concerned, "Dude, do you want a little more time to be heard? I'm sure if we talk to Dave, we can arrange for a recording to play while you get out there and meet some of your fans. Hell, we can even give you more time with the mike so people know who's keeping us going."

"Well it would be nice," Theo answered grudgingly, "but that would mean that you'd have to give up a couple of your solos Alvin. And just so you know, the whole crowd surfing thing died with the 90's."

"Now you're the one being mean Theodore." Simon interjected, "We all know Alvin and Britney have always loved the spotlight, that's why I play bass. I don't mind playing a smaller part, besides, if the group didn't have you and me, Alvin would have absolutely no rhythm." He finished with a smile.

"He's right man, I have no rhythm except when you start off the songs." Alvin joked

Right then, the director came in to congratulate them on a job well done, and following right behind him was the usual flood of cameras and reporters. The kids had no problems with the news crews; the ones they had to look out for were the paparazzi and tabloid reporters. As they tried to get through the flood of bodies and make a run for the safety of the bus though, none of them noticed one man in particular who had neither press badge or tabloid insignia. And even the security didn't notice him as he trailed the Chipmunks and Chipettes back to their hotel room with his camera at the ready.

The next few days were a blur as the kids worked their way steadily through the first few stops on their tour. The crowds cheered their names in Salem, but they were overwhelmed by the size of the greeting they got in Carson City Nevada. Then after a double nighter in Salt Lake City the kids were taking a well deserved break on their way to Phoenix Arizona.

As the group stumbled into a rest stop halfway to their show, a tabloid picture caught Rob's eye. He may have been a tough guy on the outside, but underneath the surface, he enjoyed gossip almost as much as an eighth grade girl. And due to his latest job shuttling the kids around to their tour stops, he easily recognized the face on the front cover. When he bent over to pick it up however, he immediately regretted it. There on the very front cover for all the world to see in color like only the trashiest magazines can provide was a picture of Theodore kissing a girl who wasn't Ellie.

"Oh shit…" he said to himself, "I have _**got**_ to keep this from Ellie until I find out what the hell is going on."

And so saying, he bought every copy that the store had and immediately trashed all but one copy he kept in a brown paper bag.

But as things always seem to happen at the worst of times, Ellie got bored when the bus was pulled over and acting as an improve hotel, and went through Robs magazine collection, when she got to the paper bag though, she was just too curious to resist a little peek inside.

"WHAT THE HELL Theo?!" she screamed, waking the sleeping Chipmunk, and the rest of the bus up.

"Whawhowherwhat?" he answered still coming out of his dreams.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ellie cried, tears forming streaming down her face, now bright red going on purple with rage, "I thought you said you'd never hurt me, and now I find this?!" she yelled back, throwing the magazine at Theo's head.

After a few seconds of staring at the page, Theo looked at Eleanor in complete, uncomprehending, shock.

"Ellie," he tried to say, but was cut off by her continued yelling.

"Why would you go off and do this behind my back?! If you wanted to breakup, there were a hundred other ways to do it that would have spared my reputation! Now there are going to be people out there who think I'm not good enough for you! Did you realize that when you went off with that slut!" she screamed pointing at the headline, (THEANORE NO MORE?)

"Ellie, please give me a chance to explain," he began, meaning a chance to explain that that wasn't him, this however was the wrong choice of words, as she now felt he had just confessed and was trying to cover it up.

"No Theodore," she said, deadly quiet, "I'm through, I would expect this kind of thing if you were Alvin, but not you. We're done together." And she walked to the back of the bus and slipped behind the curtain that hid the girl's bed from view.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Alvin asked.

Theodore just sat there on the couch stunned. He was still processing the fact that he had been dumped over an obviously fake photo.

"Let me see that Theo," Simon said gently as he took the magazine out of Theodore's hands.

After flipping through the magazine to the article attached to the photo he read aloud,

…It is this reporters opinion that based on the photograph graciously donated to The Enquirer by an anonymous photographer who caught the pic after the Chipmunks first stop on their cross country tour, that Eleanor Miller needs to wake up and smell the coffee, she's obviously been replaced in Theodore's heart by another woman. (If I were in her shoes, I would break up with him in a heartbeat) one fan replied after being asked what she thought of the incriminating evidence of Theo's infidelity…

"Well, that's total bullshit right Simon? I mean, Theo was with us the entire night before and after the show." Alvin asked clearly shaken at the bad press his brother and Eleanor were getting.

"Well, I have to admit that there was very little time he wasn't with us, except when he went to go get our hotel keys in Salem, but that was only for a couple minutes. And besides, if this were a real photo, why would the photographer want to remain anonymous?" Simon mused out loud.

"In any case you guys, I think you should all get some sleep." Rob suggested, "We can sort it all out in the morning, AFTER Ellie calms down."

All of the boys nodded in agreement and Alvin and Simon went to the bed, but Theodore stayed up the entire night, still numb from the shock, staring into space and thinking about why someone would use a fake photo to try and ruin his relationship.

Out of the driver's seat of an old dodge, a shadow smiled in delight at the fact that his little plan had worked. Now all he had to do was wait until their next stop on the tour and he could get close enough to his beloved to convince her that he was the one who could help her heal from the undeserving Theodore's crime against her…

TO BE CONTINUED IN

THE BEST TOUR EVER

Ch. II Forgiveness and Hatred

If you have questions or comments, please leave a review or send me a message by going to my profile. And look for Ch. II coming soon.

Happy Reading

musicalreader


	2. Forgiveness and Hatred

The Best Tour Ever Part II

Forgiveness and Hatred

A story of life and what happens

By musicalreader

When the sun came up in the sky the morning after the fight, Rob called all the kids to the front of the bus. When they had all gathered there, except Theo, who still refused to respond to any outside stimuli, and Ellie, who was still crying in bed, Rob decided that there needed to be a new rule until this whole mess was resolved.

The new rule was that no one was to force Theo and Ellie to interact, at least not until they were ready.

"That should be easy," Alvin remarked sarcastically, "he hasn't moved an inch since he sat down in that spot last night."

"Quiet Alvin!" Simon whispered sharply, "There could be something seriously wrong with him. It's almost like he's completely shutdown, like he's in his own little world."

"Well I hope for his sake that it's nice there…" Alvin responded, trailing off as he got a dirty look from Jeanette, Britney, and Rob all at the same time.

"This is deadly serious Alvin, don't you realize that there could be some major repercussions if this keeps on and these two don't resolve this?" Jeanette said in a voice that was thick with worry for her sister and her friend.

"What I want to know is, are these two fit to go on tonight? I mean, this is the biggest stop in the south west, and when we get there, are they going to go on, or are we going to have to postpone it until they get their shit together?" Britney said with an unusual amount of venom in her voice.

"Calm down Brit," Alvin said comfortingly, "They'll get through this; it's going to be ok."

"OK?" she yelled, "What about this situation is ok Alvin? I don't know about you guys, but I am worried for both of them, if they can't pull out of this, who knows what will happen to them, and what about the show?! Will they be able to perform even if they _**do**_ snap out of it?"

"Alright now settle down now settle down. I'm sure that if you all go talk to them, they'll be alright." Rob suggested, "I noticed that last night, Theo responded to you guys, and girls? I think that Ellie's situation is better suited to be handled by you."

And so, all of the kids agreed to go speak with their respective siblings and try and find out what _**exactly**_ was wrong.

The girls found Eleanor asleep on their bed with the pillow case dripping wet from her last bout of crying. Not having the heart to wake her up, they decided to sit down next to her on the bed and wait for her to wake up.

Theodore was another story entirely. While his brothers talked to him, and seemed to be getting responses from him with simple yes and no answers, his mind was actually wandering through his memories of Eleanor and himself.

Theo's earliest memory of the two of them was when the Chipettes first arrived in town in the first grade. Back then everything was simple to him. Green meant go, food was good, and Ellie was the nicest person in the _world_. When he was around her, everything seemed just like when he was a little kid, everything made sense.

Fast forward a few years to the time he had been bitten by his neighbor Mr. Talbot and turned into a werewolf. When the changes started, his first impulse was to use his new powers and impress her _**whenever**_ he could, _**however**_ he could. Though he didn't realize it t the time, when he was trying to impress her, he had actually driven her away, he didn't notice all the harm he was doing until in a fit of werewolf induced rage, he had snapped out of it when he saw how scared Eleanor was. The look in her eyes as she saw what her best friend had become was so powerful that it went part of the way to ending the curse.

Then there was the incident at school with Julia, and she had been the only one that had come to comfort him. Though he had not said as much when she was there, he had always hoped that nothing would ever happen to make her leave him. And lord knows he had never cheated on her, let alone with the girl in that picture.

"Why didn't she give me a _chance_?" he thought angrily, "What have I ever done that would lead her to doubt me so **much**?"

Right then, he decided that she would hear him out, whether she wanted to or not.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" Theodore said suddenly, snapping out of his prolonged daze.

"Sure Theo! We're just glad you're finally using whole sentences!" Simon answered, a little surprised at how easily his little brother had snapped out of his funk.

"What do you think are the odds that I can get a couple more songs put into the set list this late in the night?"

"Well, that depends," Alvin replied, "But, I think what it comes down to is, what songs do you want to do?"

As Theo told his brothers about his plan to get Eleanor to listen to him, they both agreed that it was a good idea. And Simon called ahead to let the Director the new set list.

As all this was happening however, Eleanor started to stir, when her sisters saw this, they decided to get a box of tissues ready just in case.

As she sat up, the first thing Eleanor realized was that her sisters were around her with concerned looks on their faces. The next thing she realized was that the emptiness inside her had been replaced with a new emotion, though she had been blessed enough in her life to not have felt it often; even she recognized that the new feeling slowly tying her insides up in a knot was anger.

"Where is he?" she asked through gritted teeth

"He's in the other room, and we don't want you to talk to him unless you are going to hear his side of the story." Jeanette said firmly

"Why should I give _**him**_ the benefit of the doubt? He lost that right when that picture surfaced." Eleanor spat back

"Now Ellie, we don't even know if that picture is real. Theo was with his brothers almost the entire time after the show. It just doesn't seem possible Ellie." Britney said to her little sister

But Eleanor had quit listening when Brit mentioned _**his**_ name. Instead, her thoughts had turned to how best to cause hurt to him after what he had done. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, and she tore through the curtain to find the boys around the phone talking to the director, just who she needed.

"Give me that phone Simon." she demanded, her look daring anyone to try and contradict her.

Surprisingly, Simon handed over the phone to her when she asked, and stranger still, he did it with a smile.

"Hey, Mr. director man, I got a few songs to add to the list, and I want them put on right after our normal gig. It's an encore of sorts." She said cagily

"Sure no problem Eleanor, just give me the names of the songs…"

So she gave him the 2 song titles.

"And will you want to do this as a duet, group, or a solo?" he asked as if he had known what she had planned.

"Of course I want to do a solo! What are we paying you for?" she snapped.

"I'm just asking," he replied, this time sounding a little hurt, "You can go on ahead of Theodore after the normal set list" And with that he hung up.

"You had better not have anything funny planned for the show asshole", she hissed at Theodore

"Ellie! We told you not to talk to him!" Britney exclaimed

"So what, I don't care!" Ellie snapped back

"Ok you guys, I think Ellie needs to be left alone for the rest of the ride, that's only a couple hours anyway." Rob interjected

So for the rest of the ride, Ellie kept to the improvised bedroom she shared with her sisters, and the rest of them stuck to the front of the bus, where they went over that nights show.

By the time they got to the stadium in Phoenix, the kids had come up with a plan about how to introduce Ellie to the crowd. Not that _she_ knew about it of course. And after working out the changes made to the show with the tech crew, the kids did their usual warm-ups. And at about 7o'clock that night, the crowds started pouring in.

"Perfect!" Eleanor thought to herself, "I want everyone to see the show I'm going to put on."

Theodore on the other hand, was completely shaken by the immense crowd. In fact, this was the first time a crowd ever had him worried that he could remember. Nevertheless, the show must go on.

The kids had just finished their last song "Shake Your Groove Thing" to the roar of the crowd and the flashing of lights as their pictures were taken for the whole world to see, when seemingly out of nowhere, Simon and Jeanette walked up to the front of the stage and addressed the crowd, "HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT PHOENIX?" Simon shouted to the crowd, "YOU DOING GREAT?"

At this point, the crowd knew there was more to come and they screamed their response in hopes that it would drive the groups to do an encore piece.

"Well we have a treat for you tonight!" Jeanette said into the mike, "Tonight, and possibly for the only time, we're going to let our friend Eleanor do her own thing for you all! Would you like that? Who wants to see Ellie sing?" she finished beaming

The crowd was hysterical, not only were they going to see more music from their favorite group, they were the only ones who would see Ellie perform solo.

"Well then put your hands together for a very special girl, with a very special message!" Simon introduced, "Get up out of your seats for the one, the only, Eleanor!"

As the fans started to rush the stage in the hopes of getting a closer look at Eleanor's first solo, Ellie was backstage finishing getting into the special costume she had made just for this performance. "I just hope he gets the message tonight" she said to her reflection.

"Ellie?" a familiar voice said just outside her dressing room, "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"If you come in here, or talk to me, you are a dead Munk Theo." She replied with venom in her voice.

And with that she opened her door and pushed past him to get out on the stage just in time.

As her eyes adjusted to the lights, she realized for the first time just how _**huge**_ the crowd was. She stood still for a second or two as she processed the sheer immensity of the crowd. Then, without a single thought, she grabbed the mic from Jeanette and rushed toward the front of the stage to the cheers of her fans.

"HEY! HOW YOU ALL DOING? ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" she asked trying to pump the crowd up.

"Tonight is a very special night for me, and I want to just send a message to a certain_** someone **_backstage." But the way she said someone let everyone know that this person was not in her good graces.

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S ROCK!!!" and so saying, she cued the tech people to start the music. And she sang:

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I've got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight

So what? I'm still a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what? I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so

So what? I'm still a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to David Seville  
I guess I'll go sit with Simon  
At least he is keeping it well

What if this song's on the radio?  
Then somebody's gonna cry  
I'm going to get in trouble  
Everyone start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
We're all gonna get in a fight

So what? I'm still a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what? I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so

So what? I'm still a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

So what? I'm still a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you

And guess what? I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so

So what? I'm still a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No-oh No-oh  
And I don't want you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so

And I don't need you tonight  
No. No. No. No way"

As she finished her song to the roaring of the crowd, she realized that some of her anger had been funneled through her words and left her feeling significantly better.

"Did you guys like that?!" she called out to the crowd, "Do you want more?!" as she offered, she actually saw the mass of people well up as they cried for more.

"Well alright then!" she cried with a huge smile plastered across her face.

As the opening chords pulsed through the speakers she began to sing a classic…

"Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around - _**NO NO NO**_!

Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around - _**NO NO NO**_!

You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Heartbreaker!"**Translation in progress. Please wait... **

As the guitar solo came on and ended the song, Eleanor thought hard about what she had just sang, and for a little while, let herself be in Theodore's spot. If it had been her picture on that magazine; and he had yelled at _her_ and not given _her_ a chance. It was then that she decided to give Theo a chance to tell his side of the story; after all, photos _**could**_ be faked pretty easily nowadays. She decided to let him approach her when he was ready to but given her recent actions towards him, she doubted he would be ready for a while.

As Theo listened to Eleanor sing, his heart ached; that she could say such things about him was beyond cruel.

When Ellie stepped off the stage to the standing ovation the crowd was giving her, she was feeling better about herself than she had in a long time; in fact, the only time she had felt even remotely close to this euphoria was when Theo had first asked her out.

While Eleanor stepped backstage, Theo decided that she still needed her space, so he quietly crept around her as she was embraced by her sisters for such a great performance, and I truly was a great performance.

But as he stepped up to the mic at the front of the stage, he could almost physically reach out and touch the hatred that the crowd, no doubt having read and believed the lies the tabloid had printed, now harbored for him.

"Hi there, how did you all like that stellar performance? Was it good? I know I loved it!" Theo said a little stressed out by the hostility, after hearing nothing but a few boos from the crowd, he felt he had better skip the niceties and get straight to what he had planned.

"Well then, how about I just start…" and he signaled the Techies offstage.

The house lights dimmed to almost nothing and the music started quietly, then began to grow until the heavy power chords filled the entire stadium, when the intro reached a fever pitch, Theo belted out,

"Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.  
girl, you really got me now.  
You got me so I can't sleep at night."

As the crowd began that he was singing this song for Eleanor, they began to calm down and actually enjoy the music. This fact alone began to boost Theodore's confidence. And he continued.

"Yeah, you really got me now.  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now.  
Oh yeah, you really got me now.  
You got me so I can't sleep at night.

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me

See, don't ever set me free.  
I always wanna be by your side.  
Girl, you really got me now.  
You got me so I can't sleep at night.

Yeah, you really got me now.  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now.  
Oh yeah, you really got me now.  
You got me so I can't sleep at night.

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me  
Oh no...

See, don't ever set me free.  
I always wanna be by your side.  
Girl, you really got me now.  
You got me so I can't sleep at night.

Yeah, you really got me now.  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now.  
Oh yeah, you really got me now.  
You got me so I can't sleep at night.

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me"

And as the last resounding guitar chords faded, the crowd began to cheer his name as it once had, and he smiled. Meanwhile, backstage, Ellie was beginning to wonder why she had ever thought Theo would or _**could **_cheat on her. Especially after the show he had just put on, a show she need hardly mention, that was probably for the toughest crowd he had ever faced. As she watched the screen with his performance, she began to feel whole again.

"Well now that I got your attention…" Theo joked with the crowd, "Let me just say one thing, that last song, as I'm sure you all have guessed by now, was for a very special girl who means the world to me, she's helped me through some really tough times, and it was only recently in fact, that I got up the courage to ask her out. And now I think it's time to drive that point home with a little song that I think fits those feelings I have for her, perfectly"

And as he finished, the opening riff came on and the crowd cheered as they recognized one of the best songs the Chipmunks ever fronted.

"Yeah I,

I got to know your name  
Well and I,

could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want someone now

Well I...I set my sights on you  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round

I, I got be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in  
Just a little bit closer  
(little bit closer)

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come"

And as the last notes began to fade, Eleanor's feeling of wholeness turned to one of admiration and, dare she say it, _**love.**_

As the crowd began to chant his name, Theodore raised his hands and called for silence. After waiting a few minutes of waiting for the rowdier members of the audience to calm down, he went up to the mic and said,

"Now that I have your attention, and hopefully Eleanor is watching this backstage, I just want to share something I wrote a few months ago and I never shared this with her. I figure it can't hurt now." And he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and read

"How can it be,

In life's ennui,

That on the twisted path of life,

And all its suffering,

Its strife,

That after all,

This dreadful pall,

Should be lifted by your grace.

The only way,

My heart needs sway,

Is into your loving embrace.

For you are mine

And I hope I'm thine,

My dearest Eleanor."

As the crowd listened and watched in stunned silence, Theodore quietly blinked away a tear, said "Thank you, good night" and walked offstage. Backstage though, Eleanor had watched the entire show, and was breaking down into tears of shame and love. Never before had she realized just how much she meant to Theo, and she had never stopped to think about what Theo meant to her.

When Theo rounded the corner, he was shocked to see his brothers, usually so stoic and in control, actually wiping tears from their own eyes. When they saw him, the only thing they said was, "Ellie wants to talk to you". But when he found Eleanor in front of the TV, instead of seeing the angry girl who had performed so well onstage, he saw her bent almost in half with her hands covering her face. When he said her name, she jumped, obviously startled by the interruption. But as she saw who it was, she rushed forward and embraced him in a hug that nearly crushed his ribs into a fine powder.

"El, I need to breathe," he gasped, though smiling from the fact that she obviously wasn't angry

"I'm so sorry Theo; I shouldn't have ever thought you would cheat on me. It's just that, I thought you had run off with another girl because I wasn't good enough for you."

"El, I seriously need you to loosen up…" Theodore strangled out, his face turning blue

As she let go of him, he inhaled deeply and smiled up at her, "Babe, I always thought you were _**too good**_ for me."

When Eleanor heard this, she smiled, and then laughed at the thought that they had both assumed they weren't good enough for the other.

"Well. That still didn't give me a right to treat you like that," she replied, voice still heavy with remorse.

"Hey, I love you. If I didn't, do you think I would have gone out there tonight and done that? If that doesn't show just how much you mean to me, I don't know what will." And having finished talking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in just such a way that for the first time, Eleanor understood the phrase about the earth moving.

After going back onstage to the now hysterical crowd who could no longer keep from chanting "THEO, ELLIE" and doing a final performance of "We are Family" the kids decided it was time to call it a night. As they were on their way back to the bus, with Eleanor holding onto Theodore, and the both of them looking totally at peace with the world, Ellie realized that she had left her purse back in the dressing room.

"Oh shit, Theo I need to go back to the dressing room, can you wait for me outside the gate?"

"Sure thing babe, I'll be right here. It's only going to take you a few seconds anyways right?" he asked

"I'll be right back, I promise," she replied smiling at her boyfriend.

After running to the dressing room, however, and finding that her purse wasn't where she left it, she began to tear apart her station trying to find where she had left it. All of a sudden, a shadow moved as a man stepped out of the corner, "Is this _yours_ my dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh my god," she gasped, startled by the man's sudden appearance, "I'm sorry, but _**who are you**_?" she asked

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he said with a crooked smile that revealed two rows of crooked yellow teeth, "My name is Charles. I'm a huge fan and came back here in the hopes that I could get some autographs, but it seemed I had just missed you. Then I noticed this hanging on the wall, and figured I could return it to its owner." As he spoke, he held up none other than Ellie's purse.

Still a little taken aback by the fact that this man was in the girls dressing room, Eleanor replied hesitantly, "Thanks Charles, but you really shouldn't be back here. Can I have my purse back now?"

"Oh _**sure**_, you can have your purse back," he replied obviously not having heard the part about not being back there. As he handed the purse back, Ellie noticed that he had positioned himself between her and the door. And she was picking up a funny vibe from the guy.

Trying to sidestep around him discreetly, she said, "Thank you Charles, now if you don't mind, I really have to get going."

"Don't you want to talk for a little bit, I can walk you to your bus." He offered with a shifty sound to his words

"No, that's perfectly ok, I actually have my boyfriend waiting for me by the gate, so" she replied to his offer. But at the words "my boyfriend" she noticed a look of pure hatred flare in his eyes. But as quickly as it appeared, the look vanished just as quickly.

"Oh, well that's strange, if you were my girlfriend, I'd never let you out of my sight. After all, there are an awful lot of wierdos out there who might take advantage of you."

As he said this, he slowly crept closer until he was within arms reach of Eleanor.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that Theodore will be getting a worried by now, so if you don't mind…" she said as she tried to reach for the door only to be stopped bodily by Charles' hand shooting out to clamp over the door knob as he stared at Ellie with a look of pure loathing.

"_**Theodore**_? I thought that picture I ran would have gotten you to see just how _unworthy_ he was of you. I thought you would have figured out that you were too good for him. Apparently that little message sailed right over your head."

As she listened to him rant, her skin began to crawl as she realized that this was the same guy who had faked the picture. If what she had felt before was discomfort, she had now crossed the line into terrified.

"Listen, I think you need to let me out now or else I'm going to call the cops." She spoke sharply, albeit with a slight quaver to her voice.

Taken aback slightly by her words, Charles never the less smiled, an expression that made Ellie's skin crawl, "Why, there's no need for _that_ my dear. I'll let you go, but first, a little _**souvenir**_ for my trouble." And with that, he produced a camera and before Eleanor could object, he had already captured an image of her face. When he looked at the result, he smiled and stepped away from the door and away from Ellie. Not wanting to spend another minute in the room with the creep, Ellie bolted.

When Theo saw Ellie running out of the stadium entrance, he immediately knew something was wrong. "_**Whoa**_ there, Eleanor, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, but let's get the hell out of here" she gasped

"Alright, I think that rob has the bus already started and we were just waiting for you" he answered, and helped Ellie into the bus. As he looked back at the stadium entrance, he thought he saw a shape in the main archway. "It's probably nothing" he told himself.

After catching her breath for a second or two, Eleanor told him everything that had happened back in the dressing room. After listening for a couple minutes, and being sure that Rob was nowhere in earshot, lest Dave find out from him, he said, "It sounds like another delusional fan, I'm plenty pissed about the fake photo he passed, but it's not like it will do any lasting harm, I say we forget about the whole incident and tell security at the next show not to let this guy in, ticket or not."

"That almost sounds like something _Simon_ would say" she laughed after he finished talking

"Well, he's not the only one who can sound smart you know" he smiled back, "Besides, it's not like he can do a lot to hurt you now"

"I hope so…" she trailed off as she snuggled up against him and began to drift off to sleep in his arms.

But the two love birds had no idea how wrong they were. Scarcely 2 weeks and 5 states later, the bus had to stop at a gas station for a refill and a snack break for the kids. Almost right after Theodore and Ellie walked in, the lady behind the counter called them over. Confused, they walked over to the counter where the old lady chided Eleanor about not having any self control. After a short one sided argument with the check out lady, Eleanor finally got a word in edgewise and said, "Ma'am, I really don't know what you're talking about. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why?! I'll tell you why, my granddaughters look up to you and want to be like you and your sisters, but after this little stunt you pulled, I don't think a _**whore**_ like you needs to be a model for little kids." And with that, she turned back to the register and ignored them.

"_**Whore**_? You're calling her a _**whore**_!? Just who do you think you _are_ lady!?" Theo burst out

"I'm a woman who knows better than to pose nude for the world to see" she said curtly and threw a copy of The Sun at the kids. There in brilliant color, for anyone to see, was a censored version of what was obviously a pornographic image of Eleanor.

TO BE CONTINUED IN: THE BEST TOUR EVER CHAPTER III

Revenge and Recompense

By musicalreader

If you liked this story, or want to ask a question about the story, just send me a message through my profile page. And while you're there, look for the hyperlinks to some quality videos of the songs featured here.

Happy Reading

Musicalreader


	3. Revenge and Recompense

Revenge and Recompense

The Best Tour Ever Ch. III

By musicalreader

Not able to believe their own eyes, Theodore and Eleanor called over their siblings. But when Simon and Jeanette saw the pictures on the magazine, they immediately ran off to go find Rob. When Rob got to where Theo and Ellie stood in shock, he instantly went into protection mode.

"Come on kids, get back on the bus" Rob instructed, when he saw that the kids were back on the bus he turned to the checkout lady and said, "and you, you shouldn't believe everything you read. Half of the shit The Sun prints is made up or photoshopped"

And so saying, he walked out of the rest stop and back onto the bus where he was greeted by six faces turning to him for help.

"Ok guys, listen up. I need you to call Dave and decide what to do about this situation. While you are doing that Simon, I'll be making a call to your lawyer and try and see what our options are"

"Got it Rob" Simon replied, and walked off with Jeanette to make the call.

Theodore looked over at Ellie and saw that she was huddled up on the couch. Sensing that she need someone to talk to, he walked over and sat down next to her, "Hey" he said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"How could I have let this happen?" she answered, choking up a little as she spoke, "I could have called security over and this wouldn't have happened. Now there are millions of horrible pictures of some porn star with my face on her body, and I don't know what to do Theo. How did you deal with it?"

"Well, if you must know, if wasn't easy for me. When that ass hole drove you away, it was the most horrible feeling in the world. The only thing that snapped me back to normal was the thought that if I let one lie ruin my life, I was never going to be happy again." He replied solemnly.

"But that still doesn't help me" she said back, "How am I supposed to bounce back from this, no one out there will listen. And the only thing I have in my favor is that I can sic the police on that greasy creep"

"Well, you know what, that's still a lot more than I had, and besides" he said as he slid an arm around her waist, "you at least have someone that believes you, you'll always have me."

"You're right about that," she said smiling up at him, "And I know one thing for sure, you'll always have me."

"_**mmhhmm**_" Theo hummed as he leaned to kiss Eleanor.

But as the two teens let themselves become lost in the sensation of their lips practically fused from the intense emotions that were flying between them, the other kids were worrying about what they were going to do about the whole situation.

"Well **I** say we go ask her flat out if that was a real picture." Alvin said bluntly.

"Are you _**crazy**_?! Do you realize just what she's been through in the last week?! Ellie's had to put up with this creep _**3**_ times now! And now you don't want to believe that that picture is a _**fake**_!" Britney yelled back at him.

"Calm down you guys," Simon interjected, "what we need to do first is find out if that _**is**_ in fact, a shopped picture. And as much as I hate to admit it Britney, I think Alvin's idea is probably the best way to go" and at this point, Britney turned her angry glare to the middle Chipmunk, "When I talked to Dave, he promised that he would keep Miss Miller from seeing the magazine until all this gets sorted out."

"Maybe we should call a press conference before the show in Louisiana…" Jeanette suggested, quietly as ever

"I like that idea," Rob said, "I can call ahead to the stadium and arrange for the press conference, and while I'm doing that, you kids find out if that picture is real or not. When we know _**that**_ for certain, it will make everything else a lot easier."

All of the kids agreed that the plan made a lot of sense, despite Britney's insistence that they should just leave the whole subject alone, lest they incite another breakdown from Eleanor. So the whole group called Ellie and Theo into the front of the bus to talk.

"Okay now, Ellie, you know we love you and we trust you, but we need to know if this is really _**you**_ on the cover…" Jeanette started

"Of _course_ that's not me, I mean, the _face_ is mine from when that creep took my picture, but that is _**definitely**_ not my body" Eleanor said with a touch of finality.

"I have to admit," Theo interrupted, "you are in much better shape than the model in this picture." But as he said those words, he realized that he had just said something really stupid, as all of the eyes turned on him in shock, and Eleanor turned a bright shade of crimson. Britney was the one to ask the question that was on all their minds now.

"Uh, Theodore, how the hell do you know what my sister looks like with that much skin showing?" she said trying to contain her fury at his forwardness.

"Well, a few months ago, Alvin showed me a peephole in the locker rooms, I thought everyone knew about it…" he trailed off just now realizing what he had said, "Oh, no, I didn't actually use it except when Alvin showed me, and I only saw her in her swimsuit, ah shit, I'm in trouble now aren't I?"

"Oh no, the only culprit here is Alvin." She said rounding on the oldest brother, "You and I are going to have some words later Alvin, you and all three of us" she said pointing to the Chipettes

"Ah shit," he said quietly, this was shaping up to be a bad day.

"Uh, Theo," Eleanor said under her breath, as her sisters were busy berating Alvin while Simon stood in the corner with his head in his hand as he tried to figure out just what it was that had him related to his idiotic brother.

"Yeah Eleanor," he replied

"Do you really think I look better than that girl in the picture?" she asked nervously

"Well, yeah, I think you look great, and please don't hold the peephole against me" He pleaded, hoping that she would forgive him for looking.

"That's alright," she answered with a mischievous wink, "Something to know for the future though, peepholes go both ways, and you are really turning out quite well"

Now it was his turn to glow crimson. As the girls continued to yell at Alvin, Rob came in the back and announced that the press conference was in place to start as soon as they arrived in Baton Rouge that evening. When they heard the news, all of the kids breathed a sigh of relief.

Now that the big issue of the day was out of the way for at least a few more hours though, they found themselves at a loss for something to occupy their time now. They had rehearsed just two days ago before they left their last stop in Arkansas. So they decided to pass the time in their own ways.

Simon and Jeanette sat in the couch and talked about what they were going to do about the press conference. Simon felt that they should let Eleanor tell the group about what really happened and how the picture was a fake. Jeanette thought they should have Rob address the situation and let the reporters ask Eleanor questions when they had heard the official account from Rob.

While the middle kids were discussing all this on the couch, Alvin and Britney were competing, as usual, but this time, they were arguing over who was the biggest star on the stage.

"I'm telling you Brit, the guitarist is the biggest presence in any show, and to top it off, I'm also the best singer in the group" Alvin said cockily

"Loudest is not the same as best Alvin and you know it. Besides, I'll bet you a hundred bucks that at the next concert, I can get the crowd to cheer my name before they even start to clap for you." She responded with her usual attitude.

"Well then in that case, let's shake on it." He said back, "After all, we both have the money. First to get the crowd to cheer their name gets one hundred bucks from the loser." He challenged.

"Deal!" Britney retorted, shaking his outstretched hand. A hand, she couldn't help but notice, which had changed as much as its owner over the last few years. She had also recently taken notice of Alvin's recent growth spurt that had him almost as tall as his younger brother Simon, but Alvin had become much more muscular recently. Not that she would ever say it out loud, lest he decide that this made him irresistible, and there was no way she could afford for his ego to get any bigger.

Likewise, Alvin was admiring just how much Britney had grown since they started High school a couple years ago. He could scarcely believe that the curvy vision in front of him had once been the bratty girl who was also his best friend. And while she still had her moments, for the most part, she had become a much nicer person in the last two years. Not to mention developing quite nicely in the TNA department.

And while the older Chipmunks were lost in each other, a huge change considering their usually self centered universe, the youngest were in the back of the bus sitting on the boys bed talking about life in general.

"So, let me get this straight" Theo said, "The peephole was made by the girls?"

"Yep, it was actually Britney's idea. She got mad back there because she didn't realize that the boys knew about it" Ellie replied.

"Man, those two are perfect for each other" Theodore exclaimed, "remind me again, why don't they go out? I mean, it's not exactly a secret that they like each other"

"I think it's an ego trip. Neither wants to break down and risk being rejected, but at the same time, they both like to feel like they are irresistible to the other" Eleanor surmised.

"Wow, that was really deep Ellie" Theodore said admiringly

"You thought Simon and Jeanette were the only ones with brains around here?" she asked sarcastically

"No nothing like that, I just never pegged you for the deep thinker. I think of you more as the type of person who empathizes. Not necessarily the type who actually breaks it all down" he fumbled trying not to insult her.

"Heh heh, I know what you meant baby, I am the empathetic type, but I can also break it down when I need to" she replied cryptically, "Now is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"Actually, there is…" he answered bashfully

"Well, what is it?" Eleanor asked slightly concerned

"Earlier, you said that the peephole works both ways, and then you said that you thought I was turning out "Quite well" what does that mean?" he asked, his cheeks turning a slight pink color as he spoke.

"Oh, that," Eleanor responded taken slightly aback, "All I meant Theo; is that I like the way you are progressing as you get more involved in sports. And yes the peephole does let you see in the showers, but I swear I haven't looked, as much as I may want to some days." Eleanor answered almost ashamedly.

"You really think I look good?" he asked cautiously

"Yes, yes I do Theo" she responded bluntly

At this answer, Theodore smiled. He may not be the smartest guy like Simon, or the most popular like Alvin, but he had something that neither of them had. he had someone who loved him. And he loved her back.

"Hey Theo," Eleanor said snapping him out of his thoughts, "What was the deal with the poem? You know, back in Phoenix"

"That was something I wrote for you back when we first started going out, I just never got up the courage to read it to you"

"But you were willing to read it to a crowd of thousands?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, it seemed like the only thing guaranteed to get you to listen to me at the time, besides, I meant every word of it" he said turning away from Eleanor, slightly afraid that she would laugh

"Oh Theo, that is so sweet!" she practically squealed with delight.

"Yeah well, it's not as sweet as you." He said cringing slightly at the cheesy line.

"Come here you" she answered pulling him in for a kiss.

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the Louisiana Superdome at about quarter to eight. With just over two hours until the show was scheduled to start, Rob made the public statement briefly. After the reporters had their statement, they began the question and answer part of the press conference. When Theodore and Ellie walked up to the podium they were prepared for just about every possible question.

"Eleanor! Ted from the Washington Post, how does it feel to know that this publicity is probably going to cause your tours ticket sales to plummet?"

Well, maybe not every question.

After a couple seconds thinking it over, she replied, "Actually, I think that this is a good thing in a way, I mean, people's reactions will let me know who my true friends are"

"And how do you feel about this whole thing Theodore, especially since you claim that you were the victim of this same malicious fan before?"

"Well," he began a little hesitantly, "I really think that when you are famous, this sort of thing is bound to happen eventually. But that does not excuse what this guy did to me and it definitely does not give him the right to hurt Ellie like this" and with that he walked off the stage to get ready for the show.

"I'm sorry folks, but if you want to interview further, please wait until after the show is over" Eleanor said to the small crowd of journalists, and so saying, she too followed her siblings and friends off the stage to go prep for the show.

After running the show once through, and being absolutely sure that there were no hiccups in the programming for the lights, the kids were ready to go onstage.

As they stepped into the lights of the stage to the roar of the biggest show since Phoenix, they were astounded to realize that they were performing to fans who would not abandon them just because of a few rumors, and this propelled them to put on their best show in weeks. They started out with a crowd favorite.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!!!" Alvin and Britney called out

"We are family!

Oh whoa-o-o-o-o-o-o  
We are family!  
Uh yeah-eh, uh yeah-eh-eh

Unh,  
Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
FLY!

And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lies

(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

We are family,

I got all my sisters with me,

We are family,

Get up everybody and sing!

We are family,

I got all my brothers with me,

We are family,

Get up everybody and sing!

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel

We are family,

I got all my sisters with me,

We are family,

Get up everybody and sing!

Oh won't you sing it with me!

We are family,

I got all my brothers with me,

We are family,

Get up everybody and sing!

We are family,

We are family,

We are family,

We are family,

We are family,

I got all my sisters with me,

We are family,

Get up everybody and sing!

We are family,

I got all my brothers with me,

We are family,

Get up everybody and sing!

OH YEAH-EAH!"

As they finished their first routine, for the first time in a long time, the lyrics made sense. And the crowd began to chant their names loud and proud.

"Chipmunks! Chipettes! Chipmunks! Chipettes!"

And as our young heroes take their bows and prepare to go into their next piece, there is one person who watches and does not cheer, he does not cheer because his heart is consumed by hatred. Hatred for two of the performers in particular drives him to stay calm and bide his time.

Charles was acutely aware of his surroundings as he entered the show under the watchful guards who were searching the crowd for him. He had already been thrown out from every show after Phoenix, and had finally learned which of the guards could be bought. This insight had proven invaluable as he had snuck into the show just moments before it started. His original intent was to find Eleanor again and try and convince her that they were made for each other, but after the disgusting display Theodore and she put on for the world, he knew that it was too late for her to see things the right way. And if he couldn't have her, then no one would ever have her.

After the first set, he surreptitiously crept out the same way he had gotten in, taking care to avoid the security guard that had replaced the one he bought earlier. Once he was out in the parking lot however, he was free to walk leisurely, having timed the length of their shows, he estimated he had another two to three hours before anyone came out of the stadium. This gave him plenty of time to look for their bus.

"Ah, there you are…" he said to no one in particular

Now all he had to do was get the spare key he had seen their driver hide under the fender before the press conference. After feeling up under the metal for the small raise in the material, he found the key. He smiled wickedly with delight when he saw that it was in fact the very thing he had been searching for.

As he entered the bus he was struck by just how lavish the surroundings were. Maybe after he was done, he could get away with some of the stuff those brats took for granted. After his moment of reflection, he sat down on the bed in the back and waited…

Theodore could hardly believe how pumped he was when he heard the chant from the crowd, "KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER"

As much as he wanted to though, he didn't feel like it was the right thing to do, that is until Ellie pulled him into her arms and planted her lips onto his. As the crowd began to cheer and whistle, he even thought he felt a little tongue. After what felt like an eternity of bliss, they were pulled apart by their siblings so that they could finish the show. There was only one song left anyways, so their time together would have to wait for the ten minutes until they could escape back to the bus.

As the drums brought in the classic song, the crowd became injected with enough adrenaline to last them until next week, or at least that's how it sounded to the kids onstage.

And then the lights went haywire as the guitar solo came in…

And the girls began to sing,

"Hey boys, just what was that noise

Comin from somewhere over there?

If it wasn't you and it wasn't me

Then what in the wide wide world could it be?"

Then the whole group joined in:

"You want to scream and shout

and jump right out of your skin

Don't be cryin' about

Come on and take my hand and you will understand

Everything's gonna be alright

Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night

Get closer to me and baby hold on tight

Cause everything's gonna be all right"

And Theo led the boys in…

"Hey girl, we don't wanna rock your world

But we don't believe in that mean old boogie man

There ain't no such thing no how, no way, where

But sometimes late at night we still get a little scared

You want to scream and shout

and jump right out of your skin

Don't be cryin' about

Come on and take my hand and you will understand

Everything's gonna be alright

Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night

Get closer to me and baby hold on tight

Cause everything's gonna be all right"

"Hey boys, just what was that noise

Comin from somewhere over there?

If it wasn't you and it wasn't me

Then what in the wide wide world could it be?"

"You want to scream and shout

and jump right out of your skin

Don't be cryin' about

Come on and take my hand and you will understand

Everything's gonna be alright

Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night

Get closer to me and baby hold on tight

Cause everything's gonna be all right"

"Hey girl, we don't wanna rock your world

But we don't believe in that mean old boogie man

There ain't no such thing no how, no way, where

But sometimes late at night we still get a little scared

You want to scream and shout

and jump right out of your skin

Don't be cryin' about

Come on and take my hand and you will understand

Everything's gonna be alright

Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night

Get closer to me and baby hold on tight

Cause everything's gonna be all right"

And as the song slowly faded out, the crowd went nuts, cheering for more, but the kids were too eager to get off the stage and get some peace and quiet. And as they slowly made their way to the back of the stage, one thought alone kept Theo going despite the tiring but rewarding show, the thought of alone time with Eleanor.

Likewise, Ellie was ready to get out of there and chill with Theodore. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, the crowd had gotten her so pumped up that she had even slipped her tongue into his mouth when they kissed, and she could tell that he had loved it.

The only problem she could think of was the press conference. They had promised to continue with the questions after the show but there was no way she was going to let an opportunity like this one get away.

"Hey Simon, Jeanette." she called out backstage, when their heads poked out of their changing rooms, she continued, "Are you guys cool with taking over for Theo and Me with the press? I don't know about him, but I'm tired, I'm going back to the bus to get some sleep."

"Sure Ellie, we'll handle it, won't we Simon?" she said looking at the tallest Chipmunk as if daring him to say anything different.

"Uh, sure, no problem at all" obviously confused at her sisters suddenly icy personality. Having answered the question, he shut the door.

"UUHHH!" Jeanette groaned, "When is he going to get that I like him?" she asked her little sister.

"You have to be patient with guys Jeannie, it took Theo and me less time to figure it out because we talked about things other than classes." She answered with a slight chide that did nothing to hide her obvious joy at being able to skip out on the conference and spend some more "Stage Time" with Theo.

After changing quickly, and waiting a few minutes outside of the boys dressing room, Theodore came out and was slightly shocked to see her in the dress she had packed just in case she felt like showing off her assets. After letting him stare in wonder for a few seconds, she coughed to get his attention.

"I'm up here Theo" she said smiling.

Looking away in embarrassment for a second he mumbled, "Sorry Ellie, I just didn't realize you would be wearing that nice of an outfit. If I had known, I would have picked out something nicer" he chuckled, getting over his faux pas quickly.

"You look stunning by the way" he continued

Now it was Eleanor's turn to blush at the compliment "Well, I talked Simon and Jeanette into taking over for the press conference. And Rob's busy helping the stage crew waterproof everything for tomorrows show" she said leading him on

"So what do you want to do?" Theo asked, obviously not getting the hint

"So, silly, the bus is going to be empty, do you want to go and hang out there, _**alone**_?" she said stressing the word alone almost to the breaking point.

"OH!" Theo responded, realization lighting up his features as he figured out what she had been saying

Eleanor smiled at how silly he could be, "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him along the back way to the bus so that they would avoid any cameras.

When they reached the bus, they opened the door without trouble. If their minds had not been elsewhere, they might have noticed that they didn't even have to use the key. And they stepped up and into the lit bus to walk over to the couch.

"Wait a second" Eleanor's mind hissed, "The lights were off when we left, and weren't the doors locked?" too late though she realized the trouble they had stepped in as a heavy shadow fell from the ceiling and tackled her to the ground and she felt the edge of something sharp against her throat.

"This moment is just too perfect" Charles thought to himself, "The very people I wanted to see alone, and here they come by themselves." The thought of his justice being served was enough to make him cackle in delight from his perch in the luggage rack, but only for a second. Then when they came in he made sure to time it just right so that he could take out Theodore and finally get his darling El to see sense. But of course, Theodore proved to act the gentleman and let her on the bus first. Oh well, if he couldn't take him out, he'd just _**take**_ her.

Almost as soon as she boarded the bus however, she seemed to sense that something was amiss. He had to act now, and without further thought, he pounced with the knife in his left hand out of harm's way, the last thing he wanted to do was damage his prize.

When he landed, he thought for sure there would be a scream, then he realized that she was probably too scared to react. But that wouldn't last, so he put the knife to her throat and said, "If you speak, you die" a threat that he hesitated to even utter to his precious Eleanor, but for her own good, he had to make her relinquish her grip on that snake Theodore.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Theo yelled; obviously spooked by the fact that a shadow had suddenly tackled his girlfriend and was apparently ready to kill her if she spoke.

"I am Charles, I believe you know of me, not that we've officially met" He responded with contempt and loathing dripping from every syllable.

"I know who you are, but what I want to know is what the hell you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!?!" he answered, trying to contain his hate presumably for her benefit.

"I am trying to free her from your grip, and if that means that I have to hurt her, I will." Charles stated coldly.

"What the fuck did we do to you to make you hurt us like this, first the pictures now this?! What the hell is your problem?!"

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone when she rejected you, could you? You just had to go and wheedle your way back into her good graces. Well if I can't have her, then you sure as hell aren't" he said as he lunged for Theo with the point of the blade out like a sword…

Theodore barely had any time to react when the stalker who called himself Charles lunged at him with a kitchen knife. Luckily for him, he had been keeping up with his workouts and was able to dodge the first stab, but he had only a millisecond to grab a plate to use as a makeshift shield.

"I"LL KILL YOU!!!" Charles roared, taking another slash at Theo "I"LL MURDER YOU FOR DRIVING HE AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Theo noticed that Ellie had silently gotten to her knees and was waiting for Charles to be totally preoccupied until taking a dive at his knees.

When she hit him in the back of the legs, he buckled, the knife he had been using flying up into the air. Without thinking, Theo lunged at the flash of silver light as it fell to the earth, and caught it just inches from the writhing heap that was Ellie and Charles wrestling on the floor. Charles may have had the advantage in size, but Eleanor had the experience and reflexes to stay one step ahead of him.

When he was sure that he had a clear shot, Theo swung down with one of Simon's bass guitars and struck Charles square in the temple. As he fell to the floor in an unconscious heap, Theo finally began to realize all the danger the two of them had just been in from this guy and was tempted to swing the guitar again. But his heart told him that if he did, then he would instantly go from being Eleanor's hero to her worst nightmare. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt Ellie like that, so he put the instrument down and helped Ellie tie down Charles with a roll of Duct Tape he found in the drawer. When he was sufficiently restrained, Theo pulled out his cell phone and called the local police.

Eleanor was having a hard time processing everything that had just happened. The officers and the ambulance workers that arrived a little while ago called it shock. She didn't care what they called it as long as it went away fast. Even though it had been just over an hour since Theodore and she were going to hang out in the bus without a care in the world. Then all this had happened, and now she wasn't even sure she felt safe anymore. The only good thing in all of this mess was that she wasn't alone in this. She had Theo to lean on now, and if she forgot that, then she was going to fall down into the cold pit in her soul that had been gradually forming ever since she had felt that creep's knife at her throat.

She was so deep in thought apparently, that she actually jumped a little when Theodore sat down next to her and spoke.

"Hey, are you doing alright now? Well, you know, considering the circumstances" he asked trying to put a brave face on for her benefit.

"Yeah, I'm just scared is all? I mean, what if there are more people out there that are that crazy? What if they decide to try and finish his job? I just don't think I could live like that" she answered hesitantly

Theo frowned when he heard this, "You think you're the only one hurting? I just saw a stalker hold a knife to your throat. If you died, you wouldn't have to live with the thought that you could have done something. Victims always think they are the worst off, but it's the ones they leave behind that really suffer."

"Theo, you know I didn't mean it like that, I was just so scared that he would hurt you, that's why I tackled him. I was scared for myself sure. But I was even more terrified that he would hurt you, and I could never live with myself if that happened"

"Yeah well, I guess all things considered, we got off pretty easily huh?" he asked with a smirk that betrayed his real emotions.

"Yeah, is Rob still talking to the cops?"

"I think so. And I know Dave is talking to Simon on the phone right now. I saw Britney crying on Alvin's shoulder a few minutes ago, so she's fine if she can do the usual Drama Queen routine. As for Jeanette, I think she's still a little shocked that you were attacked."

"Yeah, she's always been really sensitive. Not to mention the fact that she's usually lost in her own little world" Eleanor said laughing a little.

Suddenly Simon came in and called everyone over to the outside of the bus. When he saw that everyone was there, he said the words that the kids had feared would come from the moment he called Dave to let him know what had happened.

"Dave thinks that we should come home immediately" he said to sighs and groans from the kids and a shocked look from Rob.

"Isn't there something else we can do? The show must go on and all that?" Alvin suggested

"Well," Simon continued, "He did offer us an alternative, he said to vote on it and decide. We can turn around and get home within three days, or we can try and finish the tour and tough it out. But he did stress the words vote on it. And seeing as there are six of us, Rob will have the odd vote so it can be decided"

"Well I say we don't back down, a true performer pushes through" Alvin instantly said

"I think we should go home and finish the tour after a rest back at home, besides, I miss Miss Miller" Jeanette piped in.

Britney spoke up next, "I think we should keep going, but let Ellie and Theo take a break from the shows for a little while"

"I think that sounds like a good idea" Theodore said looking to Eleanor for approval.

Simon interjected, "I'd personally feel a lot better if we went back home, at least for a little while"

"I think you kids should go home myself. If something like this happens once, it could happen again" Rob commented, "But seeing as I'm just the wheel, so to speak, I'm giving my vote to Eleanor to decide" and having said his peace, he sat back down on the steps.

"Well Ellie?" Theo said, "What's it gonna be, do you feel like you can finish the tour, or do you want to go home?" he asked with concern for her in his every word.

"I think that if you can keep going Theo, I can too. But I do think you and I need to take a break from the spotlight for a little while. Let's give the others a chance to have their own scandals" she said finally seeming to cheer up a little.

As she finished casting her vote, Simon cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess that settles it, I'll go call Dave again and let him know that Ellie feels up to it and we'll get going to the hotel, I guess" he spoke walking away.

"I think I'll go and make sure he's alright" Jeanette said getting up to follow the tallest Chipmunk into the abandoned parking lot.

"SWEET!" Alvin cheered when he realized that the tour was still on, "Come on Brit, let's go celebrate! I'll bet you ten bucks I can beat you at Rock Band"

"You're on" she answered, apparently enthused at the thought of having a competition to take her mind off the nights events.

"Well, I'll call the hotel and let them know we're on our way…" Rob said trailing off as he went up into the cab of the bus pulling out his phone as he walked away.

"Do you want to talk Ellie?" Theo asked innocently

"We have at least a week of no shows Theodore, let's talk later, right now I need to get some sleep, goodnight" she said kissing him on the cheek as she walked back to the Chipettes bed, leaving Theo alone with his thoughts.

Four nights and three states later…

Theodore was sitting outside of the boy's hotel room wondering if Eleanor was ready to get back up on stage. He had told the guys that he wouldn't go back on until she was feeling up to it, and that until then, they would have to make do with the four of them. He wasn't about to abandon Eleanor just because she was going through a rough time. All of that aside though, even he had to admit that four days seemed to him a little excessive for recovery from shock. He had done some research on Simon's laptop and had found that shock usually takes a while to recover from, but it said nothing about being stricken numb for almost a week.

"Theo?" a voice said from behind him, making him jump a little

"Oh, hey Ellie!" he said as he turned around and saw who it was that had startled him.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you. About what happened in Baton Rouge" she said looking at the ground

"Ok then, what did you want to talk about? Are you feeling alright? This is the first time you've left the room by yourself in days" he replied worriedly

"I think I'm feeling a lot better actually, I guess all I really needed was some time to think things over. Things like us" she said

"What about us?" Theo asked now really scared of the answer, "People only say that when it's serious, what is it Ellie?"

"It's nothing bad; I just want to thank you for everything. I mean, when Charles attacked us, I froze, but you jumped right in, almost completely forgetting about your own safety. That was really brave." She said admiringly

"Well, I only did that because he was threatening you. I guarantee that if it had been me under his knife, I would have frozen too. And if you remember right, you didn't freeze; you tackled his ass to the ground! That took a lot of courage on your part." He answered.

"Well, all that aside, I still have to thank you for what you did. I mean everything you've done has been beyond what a girl could hope for in a boyfriend. You help take out a stalker, you comfort me when it feels like the end of the world, and now you're giving up your chance on stage to make sure I'm okay. There is a lot more to you than you think Theodore" she said getting a look in her eyes he had seen before.

"I guess when you put it that way, I do sound kind of brave, but what are we…" but he was cut off midsentence by her lips crushing themselves against his as a wave of passion enveloped both of them, as the heat of passion seized hold of his brain, Theodore felt all other sentient thought melt away into a pool of liquid mirth in the back of his mind.

After several prolonged minutes of sheer bliss that was enhanced only by their latent attraction and admiration for each other, Eleanor broke the kiss and said in a breathy voice that permeated with desire and lust, "Maybe we should continue this inside the hotel room"

WARNING, THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS ADULT THEMES, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. 

As the two lovers walked into the room, still drunk on each other's presence, they settled onto the end of the bed and held each other, both content to simply waste an eternity in each others arms. But of course, the feelings between them were too powerful to ignore, and slowly and almost methodically, their embrace progressed back into a kiss, then into a determined effort to become closer as Theodore's arousal became all the more apparent. When Eleanor felt that he could stand it no more, she slowly moved her hands up his back and sighed into his ear, "If you want me, come and take me"

Hardly able to believe his good fortune at such an obvious invitation, he gently laid her back against the mattress and worked his hands slowly under her blouse. When he hit the little scrap of plastic in the middle of her back he paused for an instant to try and remember what he had been told of this by Alvin right before they left for the tour. After remembering, he pushed the scrap in and pushed up. After feeling the tension release around Ellie's front, he grinned at her with a lustful twinkle in his eye.

"Well," she said in a hoarse whisper, "What are you going to do now Romeo?"

"Heh heh, you'll see my dear, or rather, you'll feel…" he said passionately as his hand snaked around to the front of her shirt and undid the first button.

As she felt the tension between skin and cloth lessening, Ellie couldn't help but let out a slight gasp of surprise as his hand found the skin beneath.

As he slowly massaged the flesh beneath his hand, Theo couldn't help but notice Eleanor's motions as she slowly ground her hips into his leg, panting with desire. A desire he was intent on fulfilling.

Eleanor couldn't believe this was really happening, "This has to be a dream," she groaned with pleasure, "How could anything feel so good, I feel like I'm melting" she thought. Although she meant it metaphorically, there was some truth to her words. As the heat between her thighs grew in intensity, she did indeed feel as though she was going to melt away with ecstasy at any moment.

Sensing that something was happening, Theodore eased up for a second to try and see if Ellie was alright. When he stopped though, Ellie looked at him and said "Keep going, please"

Not being able to resist temptation of this magnitude, Theo decided to try something he had only heard about. While continuing to kiss Ellie, and trying his best to keep up the rhythm they had built up, he reached down with his free hand and groped around for the hem of her skirt. After having found what he was searching for, he proceeded to run his hand up the inside of her thigh towards the warm heat he felt radiating from the junction of her legs.

Eleanor gasped as she felt Theo's hand at the one point of her body that seemed to have a mind of its own. Even more surprising for her, was the fact that she was immediately ensconced in a feeling of joy and bliss at his touch that she had never felt before. "This," she thought, "must be what heaven feels like. Just the two of us like this forever"

As Theo let instinct take over, his hand continued to rub Eleanor at the most aroused point of her being. But when his hand moved further up the moist slit to where the lips joined, she gasped in surprise and pleasure. Taking her motions to mean that she was enjoying what he was doing, he decided to take it even further.

When Eleanor felt his hand leave her, she almost begged for him to continue, but then she realized what he was doing as she felt the material of her skirt fall away to leave her bare but for the underwear she still had on. Soaked as they were from arousal he had caused. The next thing she knew, his lips had left hers for the first time in what felt like hours.

As he slowly fluttered light caresses with his lips down the front of her exposed flesh, working his way towards the heat of her arousal, she was surprised to find that she felt a little guilty. After all, so far it had been her who had received all of the gratification and Theodore had done all of the work, not that she didn't love the end results. But all thoughts of guilt and selfishness were driven out of her head as she felt his tongue lap at the pool of liquid arousal that had gathered between her thighs and her world exploded in a shower of stars and rapture.

As he felt her shudder with delight under the patient attention of his tongue and lips, Theodore couldn't help but smile with happiness. And he continued to give her pleasure until she grabbed the curls of his hair and cried out in rapture as her whole body quake and he felt a wave of liquid pleasure spill forth from the flower he had been carefully tending for the past while. When she finally settled back onto the mattress, he leaned back and admired his handiwork.

Eleanor had never felt an orgasm as intense as the one she had just experienced. Not even when she had pleasured herself to the thought of this exact same scenario before he had asked her out. After catching her breath for a few minutes, she sat up and held her arms out for him. When he embraced her back, she felt something she had not felt in a long time. She felt peace.

"Theo," she said, still a little breathless from the pleasure she had just experienced.

"What is it babe? Did I go too far?" he asked momentarily scared that he had crossed a line that would ruin their relationship.

Ellie laughed and shook her head in disbelief, "_Actually_ sweetie, I'm not done with you yet" she said with a seductive grin as she leaned forward until she was the one on top.

"What are you going to do?" Theo asked nervously, but nonetheless aroused by her sudden show of dominance.

"Now it's my turn to make you melt, but I'm not going to use my mouth, you're going to finish the job you started" she said as she ripped his shirt off and saw and felt the muscles of his chest that had been toned over the last few months…

Two hours and who knows how many times later, our love birds are getting dressed after their little foray into the jungle known as passion.

"Theodore… thank you." Ellie said awkwardly, buttoning up her blouse.

"You're thanking me? Why Ellie? If anything, I should be thanking you" he replied his mind wandering momentarily to the things they had done just a little while ago.

"I mean about the whole staying behind with me while I was in that rough patch this week" she said seriously. Then she smiled and looked at him as he slid his jeans up his well toned legs. Blushing at the thought of what they had just done, she turned her gaze elsewhere as she slid her skirt back into place.

Theodore however, didn't seem to feel the same sense of prudence, as he let his gaze fall on every move she made as she fixed her outfit back into some semblance of order; eventually giving up in the attempt at getting her hair to move back into its usual neat ponytail however, she threw the brush on the floor and walked over to the bed in a bit of a huff. The whole scene made Theodore laugh at how cut Ellie was when she got annoyed.

All of a sudden, the door to the room burst in to reveal their siblings coming back from the show, still high off of the euphoria of the crowd. Rob meanwhile, staggered into the room and fell face first onto the nearest bed and started snoring almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"You guys missed one of the best crowds we've had in a long time. Those Tennessee folks know how to **rock**!" Alvin declared, loudly as ever.

Jeanette shot him an angry glare that said his volume was completely uncalled for. Then turning to her little sister, she asked, "Are you feeling any better Ellie?"

Grinning back at her older sisters was the newly energized face of Eleanor.

"_Oh yeah_, I think I'm ready to rock the crowd again. Just so long as I can borrow a can of Mace from Britney" she joked

"Well, you certainly seem happier since last week" Simon noted in his usual matter of fact attitude.

"What I want to know is this," Alvin interrupted, "You guys were in here with the TV off and you were just talking when we came in"

"_So_?" Theo asked, clearly confused, "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, is you two were alone for the better part of the week while we were out doing shows, and it looks like all you did was talk. I just assumed that you guys would have been fooling around by now"

"_**ALVIN**_!!!" Britney, Simon, and Jeanette yelled in unison

"Not everyone is as perverted as you Alvin" Britney chided

"I'm just saying is all" he said quieter this time.

While their siblings were arguing with Alvin about what was and what was not appropriate, Theo and Ellie exchanged knowing glances and clasped hands in a sign of love and trust.

The next morning found the group on the bus at eight in the morning heading for their next show in Frankfort, Kentucky. All of the kids were still tired from the previous night. But two of them still had a smile on their faces. As Eleanor turned to Ellie, he spoke.

"Hey, you awake?" Theo spoke softly

Ellie stirred and said, "Yeah, I'm awake, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry that this whole tour has been so rough on you. If there is anything I can do to make it better, let me know okay?" he said caringly

"Oh sweetie, you've made me so happy already. But don't worry, as soon as we can ditch the rest of the group for a few hours, I'll find _**something**_ for you to do for me" she said with a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"And don't worry about what's happened, if you must know, this has turned out to be the best tour ever" she said as she drifted back into her dreams.

"Yeah, I guess it has" Theo said to himself.

And that concludes the story of The Best Tour Ever

If you liked it, please check out my profile, leave a review, or even tell a friend about this story. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Happy Reading

musicalreader

PS- there are hyperlinks to pictures of the chipettes as well as hyperlinks to the songs in this chapter in my profile. please check them out. if anyone knows where there are some good quality pics of the boys as they are older, please shoot me a message about it. i reallly appreciate you taking the time to actually read all this. :D


End file.
